A God's Envoy, A God's Rival
by nega saiyan
Summary: Dying for those you love, anyone would accept that. One special girl will be able to do something more noble than that, even after doing just that. Blake, dead to one world, now must fight to save that one and all others. In order to do that, she'll have to fight off a God in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. If she can't, her old world and her new one will both perish.


Chapter 1 Death and Rebirth

 _"Gah!"_ a boy cried, falling to the ground with a broken nose, multiple other boys tending to him.

Towering above then, a hand outstretched, balled in a fist, stood a girl. Messy bobbed golden blonde hair dyed black at the roots, bright blue eyes, and her mouth forming a scowl. All of the people present were just outside a school's cafeteria.

"How many times have told you ass holes!? Stay away from my school unless you want an ass kicking!" the girl sneered.

"You devil woman!" the boys shouted as they ran away.

Scowling one last time, the girl turned on her heel to walk to return to her school. The girl who was just referred to as 'Devil Woman' is the high school's resident bad girl, Blake Aideen. Her reputation easily began just after entering high school. Blake had beaten up the most popular guy and girl of the school, bad enough that they were sent to the hospital and never came to that school again. However, Blake didn't care what people said about her, since she had her reasons.

"BLAKE~!" a pair of young voices called out, leading to said person being tackled to the ground. Landing flat on her back, Blake felt a set of weights on her chest. Without even looking away from the sky, Blake already knew who had just tackled her.

"...Kevin, Neil, how many time have I told you not to pounce on me?" Blake muttered.

Just as she predicted, it was the two people who's names she just said. Kevin and Neil Aideen. Her twin older brothers. That's right, her 'OLDER' brothers. They both have fiery orange hair, green eyes, and, despite them being older than Blake, they were both only 5 feet tall, so she has a few inches on them. Anyway, the only way to tell them apart is that Neil wears a red pendent and Kevin wears a blue one.

"We just wanted to meet up with you so we can walk home together." Neil said.

"You're our sister after all!" Kevin piped.

Sighing, Blake couldn't help but smile at her brothers. After all, they were her reasons for everything she does. The truth she and her brothers know is that, the people Blake beat up were bullying Neil and Kevin, to the point they tried to make them do some dangerous stuff. When they refused, the guy would beat them up. When Blake found out, she obviously reacted badly. Now, to this day, she beats up anyone who she thinks would be the _slightest_ bit of a threat to her, her school, and obviously her brothers. And that's basically anyone rude, overbearing, or that has a short temper.

"Come on, come on!" both twins repeated, each pulling one of Blake's hands.

"Jeez. Can't you two act your age?" Blake moaned. Her big brothers were seniors while she was only a sophomore.

"No~!" the brothers answered in unison.

With a sigh, Blake let her brothers pull her all the way home. The house the three siblings live in is particularly big for only three people. But, that was easily foreseen since their parents are known in almost every part of the world. Their mom is a doctor in charge of traveling from place to find cures for all kinds of diseases. Their dad goes with her as he is a archeologist, always wanting to explore new lands. Long story short, Blake and her brothers are usually home alone.

"Alright guys. Today's Friday, so I'm guessing I know what you want for dinner." Blake said, lazily tossing her bag to the floor.

"Pizza~!" the twins cheered.

"Jeez. You guys are such kids." Blake snickered.

The three of them are able to use the money from their parents account, so they never have to worry about money. But, that didn't stop Blake from getting a part time job. She works everyday after school, except today and the weekend, as an assistant teacher at a near by dojo. There, being feared is a good thing.

"Hey Neil, I'll race you to the TV!" Kevin stated, bolting forward, quickly followed by Neil. This was the twins' daily routine after school, racing each other around the house.

"You both are going to pick the same thing, so quit racing!" Blake shouted.

After standing there for a few moments of silence, Blake once again sighed and slowly followed after her childish brothers. And, as she expected, Blake found her brothers on the couch with their eyes glued on the TV as they play their favorite anime, Yu Yu Hakusho. They've binge watched that show for years.

"Again? Aren't you guys sick of that anime yet?" Blake asked, sitting between her brothers.

"No way! It's a classic." Neil answered.

"You know, Yusuke is actually a lot like you." Kevin said.

"What?" Blake said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Oh yeah. You both always get into fights, but deep down you guys are super nice!" Neil said, moving to sit in Blake's lap.

"...Well, I can't argue with that." Blake answered, scratching her cheek that had a small blush on them.

* * *

That night, a bad storm rolled in. The wind picked up, dark clouds covered the cloud, and lightning flashed while thunder rang throughout the sky. Blake had just finished cleaning up after dinner.

"Damn, it's getting really bad out there." Blake muttered, looking out the window.

"Better have those two help me board up the windows, just in case." Blake said, about to head upstairs.

Just then, a loud clap of thunder rang, lightening coming along with it. It was so loud, Blake actually had to cover her ears and instinctively crouched down on the stairs. After a few moments of waiting in that position, Blake slowly began to stand up, her heart still beating fast.

"Christ...Worse than I thought." Blake said under her breath.

Before she could focus on anything else, the smell of smoke filled her nose. Looking around for the source, her senses lead her to the one place she hoped they wouldn't, the top of the stairs. Blake's entire face lost all of its color. Her legs carried up the stairs as fast as they could. Once she reached the top, the only thing Blake could see was smoke throughout the entire second floor, small fires erupting from every wall and the floor.

"No...no...Neil!? Kevin!" Blake said, shouting their names.

Ignoring the smoke, Blake ran through the entire top floor until she heard the faint sound of coughing. It was coming from the boys' room, which seemed to be where most of the flames were coming from. Without thinking, Blake kicked down the door. She was right, flames had completely engulfed the room. After a moment, Blake spots her brothers on one bed across the room.

"Kevin! Neil!" Blake exclaimed.

With no reply, but constant coughing, Blake ran over to them. She easily picked up her brothers and began to get them out of the house. When Blake ran out of their room, she sadly saw that the flames had engulfed even more of the house. Gritting her teeth, Blake ran headlong through the hallway of flame. She easily was able to run all the way down the stairs with the twins, but that was when her luck ran out. Just before reaching the door, a beam from the ceiling fell in front of it.

"Crap." Blake cursed.

Looking around, she ran towards the kitchen. Some flames were inside, but not as much as upstairs. However, the door to the backyard wasn't safe. That left Blake only one option, the window. Lucky for her there was pool outside.

"Kevin, Neil, you guys awake?" Blake whispered, shaking both of them lightly. The two of them still were coughing a bit, but they were both able to look up at her, signifying they were awake.

"Ok guys. No matter, stay together." Blake said, sliding the window open. With a heavy throw, Blake tossed the twins out the window.

"Blake!" the twins called out, followed by a big splash.

Blake was about to follow, but the ceiling came down right above her. She just barely had time to jump back, but some embers still landed on her. Scrambling backwards, Blake began coughing and hacking as the smoke thickened. Blake was couching and hacking so much she didn't realize she stumbled back into the living room. All of the windows were now broken and the door was completely unreachable.

"...No...I can't die here..." Blake hacked out, falling to her hands and knees.

When she was finally able to open her eyes for a second, right below her, Blake saw her brother's pendants. They must've fallen off while she was carrying them. Carefully, she picked up both of the necklaces. Holding them to her face in a shaky hand, Blake started to cry as a sad smile crossed her face.

 _"You know, Yusuke is actually a lot like you."_

 _"You both always get into fights, but deep down you guys are super nice!"_

"...Heh...Hehe...I wish...that was true..." Blake choked out, holding the pendants close to her heart.

"Then...I could...protect you...guys..." Blake said, using the last of her strength to mutter those words, before falling to the floor.

With her eyes slowly losing the life in them, Blake watched as the fire burned. The sound of grumbling walls filled her ears, but even if she wanted to, Blake was unable to move. Closing her eyes, clutching the pendants close to her heart, Blake waited for her inevitable death. Finally, the ceiling came down, about to land on the injured girl...

* * *

"...Blake...Blake...WAKE UP!" someone shouted. Slowly opening her eyes, Blake gradually regained consciousness.

"...Huh? What the, where am I?" Blake said, rubbing her head.

"Finally! I thought you were even more dead." the voice from before said.

Looking in front of her, Blake was greeted with the sight of a fully grown woman. She appeared to be at least 6 feet tall with long flowing crimson hair that reached her hips, her eyes were golden yellow, she also had a rather...'large' chest. A simple white toga-like dress adorned her body as the woman also held a golden staff.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you? Actually, where are we?" Blake asked, looking around, just noticing how she and that women we in a completely white void that only held a faint amount of fog.

"For your first question, I am Mitra. And for your second question, the only way to describe this place is, at the very least, not of your world." the woman explained.

"Oh, I get-...W-wait a minute. Earlier, did you say...'more dead'?" Blake finally really realized. Looking at Blake sadly, Mitra nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm afraid. You died, in the process of saving your brothers." Mitra explained.

It took Blake quite awhile to let the information she just heard sink in. When it did, Blake couldn't keep the tears from overflowing. Soon, the silent trails of tears were joined by the sound of choked sobs escaping Blake's throat.

"N-no...That's not..." Blake choked out.

For Blake, she wasn't crying because of the news of her death. She was crying because, if she was dead, she would never see Kevin or Neil again. They were her only friends, and since her parents were barely ever around, Blake considered them to be her only real family.

"I know it's hard to hear, but it's the truth. Still, at the very least, you currently aren't in the after life." Mitra explained, catching Blake's attention.

"Blake, even with your tough and brute-like nature, you always kept a pure heart. That was especially proven when you saved your brothers over yourself. That's why, you are getting a second chance." Mitra said. Blake's eyes widened at that news.

"A second...chance?" Blake said.

"Yes. But, I'm afraid this isn't completely out of the goodness of my heart. You see, I'm not the only God with this kind of power." Mitra said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You see, sadly, one of my fellow Gods wants nothing more than to see chaos spread. His name is Deimos. And it's not just your world he's got is eyes on, it's all others as well." Mitra explained.

"Others? You mean like the other planets?" Blake suggested, earning her a hit on her head from Mitra's staff. Blake childishly pouted as Mitra began talking again.

"No, you ignorant child. I mean worlds as in the parallel ones your people created. All of the shows you thought were just for fun actually were alternate worlds in the making. And now, he'll be going after every one of them. " Mitra explained.

"You mean, all of the animes, they're real?" Blake asked, getting to her feet.

"Yes. The people who created them didn't know this, but certain gods blessed certain people with stories of alternate worlds." Mitra explained. At first, Blake found that hard to believe. But, considering she was 'technically' dead and talking to a Goddess, that actually seemed pretty believable.

"...Wow. That's just..." Blake muttered.

" Yes, but now, Deimos is out to conquer every one of those worlds, and you'll be in charge of stopping him." Mitra said.

"Wait, what!? How am I supposed to be able to stop a god!?" Blake exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Your allies will already be present." Mitra said.

"Allies?" Blake questioned.

"The fighters of the first world you're going to, which is also Deimos' first target." Mitra said.

"Hold on. Why me? I mean, I'm only human. Can't you stop him?" Blake said.

"Sadly, Deimos has more power than any other God. He never used any of his powers to help humans as the rest of us did. And as for why you were picked, I was only able to pull one person out of the human world with what power I had left. And as fate would have, you were not only the right kind of person to fight a God, you were also about to leave that world anyway. So pulling you out was easy." Mitra explained.

"..So, that's it? I have to fight a God?" Blake said, close to shaking even as she tried to put on a brave face.

"I guess you do have a choice. Go to the afterlife, knowing Deimos will destroy everything. Or, you can come back, and at least die fighting for something bigger than yourself." Mira said. Blake nervously looked down at her feet, tightly clenching her fists. She didn't know what to do, or what to choose. She is just human after all.

"...I..." Blake breathed out. Right before her mind could settle on an answer, two names popped into Blake's mind. Kevin and Neil. They were still alive. And, if Deimos got his way...

 _"BLAKE~!"_

Hearing those voices in her head, Blake gained a new look in her eyes. It replaced the one of fear and confusion with one of determination and bravery, the one she always had.

"Alright, I'll do it. No one messes with my brothers, or anything they care about." Blake said, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm glad. I knew I had a good feeling about you." Mitra smiled.

"So, where am I going?" Blake asked.

"This special world is one you are very knowledgeable about. The world of the Spirit Detective." Mitra said.

"Yu Yu Hakusho? Why is that Deimos guy going there first?" Blake asked.

"It's one of the most powerful worlds, but not too strong for him. Now, just as a warning, what you know of that world will only barely help you. Deimos will change anything he can to kill you." Mitra warned.

"Crap. Just when I thought watching anime gave me an advantage." Blake said.

"Blake, if Deimos gets a foot hold on this world, any weaker one will be easily taken over. Then he'll eventually go on to stronger ones. So, he must be stopped here." Mitra explained.

"Hehe. Die fighting or die on my knees. Don't worry, I'll be sure to choose the former." Blake said with a small smirk.

Letting a small smile cross her face, Mitra tapped the ground with her staff. With that one tap, a single blue line appeared behind Mitra. After growing to almost the height of Mitra, the line quickly spread out to change into a shimmering blue space in the air.

"This portal will land you directly in the same town as Yusuke Urameshi. Before I send you through, however, I must know who you want to go in as." Mitra said.

"Who I want to go in as?" Blake questioned.

"You are going into that world as a completely new being. You need an identity, unless you want to be the only unknown person in the world." Mitra pointed out.

"Oh, now I hear ya. I guess being a foreign exchange student seems reasonable enough. But, how will I be able to defend myself? Pretty sure I can't just go and punch the bad guys." Blake said.

"You'll have latent powers like most of the heroes in that world. How the shape up is up to you." Mitra said.

Staring at the portal, Blake took in and let out a deep breath. Now relaxed, Blake finally noticed something in her pocket. Putting her hand in her pocket, Blake pulled what she had forgotten she had. The pendants of her two brothers. After a moment of shock, Blake's mouth formed into a warm smile. Placing both necklaces around her neck, Blake looked up with a smile.

"...Alright. Let's do this." Blake said.

"I like your spirit. But, I think it goes without saying, it'll be better if you try and keep the events in that world in order and on track." Mitra added.

"Hehe...You know, you'd make a great mother." Blake said, practically jumping into the portal.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hello peoples! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you've already seen this, you probably remember a vote.**

 **HOWEVER! I have decided to pair my OC with the ever so loveable Jin, the Wind Master! If anyone has an extra opinion, comment below and I will gladly read it. Until then, goodbye peoples!))**


End file.
